


If you liked it...

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris forgets to take of his wedding ring before shooting on Glee. Darren is a nice guy at covering up for Chris's mistake.... but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you liked it...

“Cut! That was amazing boys. Magic as always. But Chris, Blaine hasn’t proposed yet. Can you please give him back the ring? Take a fifteen minute break and we’ll shoot it again.”

Darren looked at Chris, eyebrows raised. He was the one who had actually gotten to pick out the ring. No one else had seen it. Ryan had trusted his judgement and if Darren knew one thing, the golden band on Chris’s left hand was not the ring that was still in his box. Chris’s cheeks went red and he apologized.

Darren watched as everyone left the set to go to the breadstick set, his eyes on Chris.

“That’s a fancy ring, Colfer.” He smiled as he put the box in Blaine’s suit jacket, straightening the purple tie. Noticing how Chris was still red.

“No seriously. Congrats man. It’s a nice ring. When did this happen?” his eyes never left Chris, who was still red, his ring in the palm of his hand.

“Last night. Please Dare. We-we promised to keep it on the down low until my book tour.” His words were hushed, as he closed his hand around the ring protectively.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Will’s a great guy, Chris. I’m happy for you two. And to be honest, the ring is perfect. Something Blaine would have chosen for Kurt” Darren shrugged, seeing Chris glare at him. Darren’s voice anything but quiet.

“I’m not Kurt. I don’t want you, or Blaine, to propose to me with _my_ ring. Okay?” he snapped, his eyes glaring at Darren who just chuckled, getting the box out of his pocket.

“Dude, you can’t blame me. He has good taste” he smiled, opening the box, which was holding the exact same ring that was in Chris’s hand. Darren knelt down, his eyes on Chris’s suddenly very Blaine, and Chris had barely noticed the camera’s red flashing light or the people surrounding them.

“There’s a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever. I had that moment about you two years ago Kurt. And with this ring, it would just be another reason to spend the rest of my life with you.” Blaine smiled up to him, his cheeks red. “Kurt, will you marry me?”

 “And CUT! Brilliant boys! Much better. That’s all for today!”  Chris flushed as he looked at Darren, sliding the ring that was hidden in the palm of his hand back onto his finger.

“How did you know?” he breathlessly whispered, his cheeks flushed red, Darren nervously chuckled.

“I didn’t. I just knew, if I was going to propose, this would be the ring.” He flushed and Chris looked at Darren, his mouth dropped.

“You can’t do this. Not now Darren. I’m _engaged.”_ Chris hissed his back straightening.

Darren just chuckled, his voice sarcastic as he replied “I love you too, Chris.”

He watched as Chris turned and walked away to Will’s side. His shoulder brushing against that of his assistants. Darren fumbled in his pocket, his hand on the box and he opened it, looking at the ring and smiling, sliding it on to his ring finger.  He just had to wait untill August. His Listen Up! tour would be long over and The Land of Stories 2 would be on the shelf and then, they would announce their engagement. Sure, the rumors about Chris and Will stung, but Chris was _his._  

Darren smiled and winked at Chris as he stepped into his car beside Will. No one would even know what had hit them. The fans would go wild. Darren couldn’t control his grin as he walked back to his trailer to work out the insane amount of gel from his hair, and sure, maybe he was humming Single Ladies a bit louder than usual, but Chris Colfer was his.


End file.
